Fire and Brimstone
by mssilenthorse
Summary: Ike and Buck stumble across two kids in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke quickly filled the room, seeping through the gaps in the logs. Flames crackled and crawled their way into the room. Shattering glass woke her as the smoke filled her lungs. She coughed and tried to focus but the smoke was too thick. She unwrapped herself from the covers and ran to the door. "PA! PA!" She screamed waiting for an answer. When the only sound she heard was the popping of the fire she ran back to her bed and reached for the small form that laid there. Pulling him up into the safety of her arms, a small moan escaped his lips. The dark smoke made it almost impossible to see. She looked back to the door and saw the flames licking at the bottom of the door. They were trapped. She backed against the wall and suddenly felt the cold window at her back. She turned the boys face away before pushing her elbow through the glass. The sound startled the boy; his tiny whimpers were lost in the night as she cleared the glass out of the window sill. The boy clung tightly to her neck as she tried to set him outside the window.

"Davey, let go, we gotta get outta here." She coughed and pleaded with the child.

She saw the tears flow down the boy's cheeks as she pried his little arms from around her neck. She watched as his little bottom crashed to the ground and heard his cries get louder.

"Run Davey!" She said as she pushed herself out the window. She saw the boy run into the darkness. She followed the sound of his cries and found him standing near the back yard swing. She picked him up into her arms and they watched with heavy hearts as the only home they had ever known burnt to the ground.

She saw a flickering light near the barn. Not wanting another fire to harm the animals; She ran toward the light when she heard the familiar voices. She stopped running and ducked behind a tree. She put a quieting hand over Davey's mouth to silence the crying child. To her disbelief she saw the one person she hadn't expected to see. "Augustus" she whispered as the watched the man and his friends laugh and point at the burning structure.

Her bottom lip quivered at the thought of her father being in the house. Hot tears burned her eyes as she realized her and the little boy in her arms were all alone now. She tried to control her emotions and push the hurt and the hate down to the bottom of her heart as she watched Augustus and his friends mount their horses and ride off through the smoke that floated toward them. She didn't want to believe that Augustus would do this. She had heard him and her father arguing earlier that evening but thought it was their usual argument.

She stood Davey on the ground and knelt down in front of him. He stuck his finger in his mouth and looked up at her with baby blue eyes. She pushed tiny brown curls off his forehead and smiled as little hiccups escaped his tiny lips. "We have to leave. Can you be a big boy, hold my hand and stay with me no matter what?" Brown curls bounced as he nodded his head. She looked in the direction Augustus had ridden off in. "Let's go." She said and reached for the tiny hand that belonged to the little cherub that trusted her to protect him.

**1 year later**

She had seen buildings that touched the sky, and had heard music that had bounced off of rooftops before filling her ears. But as she sat hidden in the trees and stared out across the sand, all she saw was endless desert and the only music she heard was the chirping tree frog that was near the pond at the base of the ridge behind her. She stared down at her little brother and the sweat on his forehead worried her. His blue eyes were floating in tears and he wasn't eating. She placed a calming hand on his forehead. "It's okay Davey." Her voice was shaky and full of fear. They had followed Augustus to several cities and had lost track of him about a month ago. Now Davey was sick and she had to help him. She swallowed hard and knew she had to get to people before he got worse. She dreaded leaving him. He was so small and she was scared she wouldn't make it back in time. She stood up and walked to the edge of the tree line. She heard rustling behind her and turned to see him trying to follow her. She laid him back down onto the cool ground shaded by trees. "Stay here. You don't have to follow me everywhere I go. I'm not gonna leave you." She smoothed his hair back as she heard the sound of horses coming. She put a finger over her lips to silence the boy and whispered "Stay!" The boy nodded his understanding. She took a deep breath and for her brother's sake she walked toward the sound of the horses.

The sun beamed down onto the desert as Buck tipped his hat back and wiped his arm across his forehead. He pulled his horse to a stop and smiled his crooked smile when Ike slowed beside him. Buck unscrewed the lid to his canteen and tipped it to his lips as he saw movement in the trees. Reaching for his gun he spoke quietly. "Ike I think we have company." Ike looked in the direction that Buck was looking and saw movement. He drew his gun and they both dismounted the horses. They had no mail as they were coming back from a drop. They didn't want to be snuck up on. Buck pointed farther down the tree line and Ike walked along the edge of the trees, before disappearing into them. Buck held his gun steady as he stepped deeper into the thick underbrush.

He saw Ike moving in slowly and stared in shock as Ike holstered his gun and raised his hands in front of him in a calming manner as he knelt down. Buck walked through the trees and saw the small boy that Ike knelt over. The boy looked frail. Buck could see the sweat glistening on the boys face.

"Get away from him."

The voice startled Buck and he turned with his gun drawn. He slowly lowered the gun when he saw the girl with a stick in her hand. Buck thought she looked about about fifteen, but her tangeled hair and dirt smudged face made her look older.

"I said get away from him" Her voice broke and Buck could see the fear in her eyes.

"We ride for the Pony Express. We aren't here to hurt anybody." Buck said calmly.  
>The girl looked around Buck at the man that still knelt by her brother. He was wiping the boy's forehead. She dropped the stick and ran around Buck to get to her brother.<p>

Buck walked slowly to them not believing the two children were in the woods. He watched as the girl tried to get the boy to drink some water. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Buck had to stay calm, "Let us help you. We can take you both to the doctor."

The girl shook her head and scooted closer to her brother. "No doctors" she pleaded. Doctors asked too many questions that she couldn't answer.

Buck knew the boy needed help. "We have a place for him to go." He sent her a small smile. She looked at the man that kneeled beside her brother then at the Indian that spoke to her. She knew Davey needed help. She nodded in agreement. Ike looked at Buck and only needed a quick nod to know what to do. He gently picked up the boy and carried him out of the woods. The girl walked along beside him, holding her brothers hand. When they got to their horses, the girl looked panicked and ready to run. Buck held the boy as Ike mounted his horse. Buck raised the boy to Ike who safely secured him in his arms.

Buck climbed onto his horse and extended his hand to the girl. He pulled her onto the back of his horse. "I'm Buck, that's Ike." He said calmly before nudging his horse into a gallop.

She was hesitant to give out to much information but they were helping them. "I'm Maggie and that is Davey. Is he gonna be alright?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Buck could hear the sadness in her voice and answered. "We'll get him cooled off and taken care of."

The ride seemed to take forever, Ike could feel the boy's heat radiating off of him and that scared him. He remembered how he felt with his fever from when he was a boy. He remembered the worry in his ma's eyes and the relief that replaced the worry when he pulled through. Ike smiled as he saw the windmill come into view. He knew Emma would know what to do.

Jimmy sat on the porch of the bunkhouse getting ready for his run when he saw the riders in the distance. "Rider's comin'" he hollered. He noticed the rider's were Ike and Buck. But he also noticed that Ike was carrying someone. He stood up and opened the bunkhouse door. "Buck and Ike are back, and something's wrong." Kid, Teaspoon and Emma walked out of the bunkhouse just as Buck and Ike came to a stop in front of them.

Emma stepped off the porch and reached for the boy in Ike's arms "Oh my Heavens what happened Ike?"

Ike dismounted the horse as Maggie slid off of Buck's horse.

"We found them in the woods near the bluff." Buck said as they all walked up the steps into the bunkhouse.

Emma laid the boy on Buck's bunk and started taking his shirt off. "Jimmy get me some cool water."

Emma undressed the boy and asked Maggie "What happened?"

Maggie saw all the eyes in the room on her and it scared her. She had to help Davey. She took a deep breath and said. "He was fine yesterday but last night he started complaining his head hurt. This morning he was like this."

Emma soaked a rag in the water that Jimmy sat beside her and placed the cool rag on the boy's forehead. "What's his name, Hun?" She asked.

Maggie looked at the woman and saw an infinite amount of love in her eyes. "David. But we..I call him Davey." She sat down on the edge of the bed still holding his hand. "Is he gonna be alright."

Emma smiled at the girl. "Let's get his fever down and he should be just fine" She patted the girl on her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to thank Anita, Kristina and Jennifer. Thanks ladies. **


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her brother's hair. "Come on Davey, wake up" She pleaded. It had been almost five hours since they had gotten there and he was still not coming around. His fever broke then returned.

Emma stood and watched the siblings. She was worried about them both. She poured a bowl of soup and walked over to Maggie. "Here hun, Try and eat somethin'" Emma's voice was full of concern.

Maggie looked up at her with tears in her blue eyes. "He's not wakin' up." Her bottom lip quivered as she looked back down at her brother. "It's all my fault." She cried.

Emma sat the bowl down and pulled the crying girl into her arms rocking her gently. "Shh, Hun, It's not your fault. People get sick all the time. His body needs rest." She pulled back a bit to look at Maggie "And you need to eat." Maggie wiped her tears and nodded. "It sure smells good." Emma sat the bowl on the table and watched Maggie hesitate in leaving her brother.

"You'll be right here." Emma coaxed her.

Maggie was starving. She bent over and kissed her brother on his forehead. She walked to the table and sat down. Emma smiled as the girl ate. The bunkhouse door opened and Buck and Ike came in and sat down at the table across from Maggie.

Maggie watched as Ike signed to Emma. "How's he doin'?"

Maggie was fascinated by his use of signs. Before Emma could answer him, Maggie asked "What did he say?"

Emma smiled "He asked how your brother was doin'" Emma answered her. Maggie looked at her brother and then at Ike. "He ain't doin' no better."

Emma placed two bowls of soup in front of the boys and they began eating. Maggie finished her soup and carried her bowl to the wash pan when she heard a moan come from her brother. She ran to his bed and smiled as the boy opened his eyes. "Mags" The boy whispered. "Yeah Sweet cheeks it me." She re adjusted his pillow so he could sit up. She smiled when she saw Emma beside her with a bowl and spoon. Maggie grabbed it "Davey you need to try to eat." Davey nodded and she fed him a few bites, before his four year old attention got diverted by the two men sitting at the table. He pointed at them. "Who are them?" Maggie smiled and corrected the boy's words. "_They_. Who are _they_?"

Davey nodded "That what I said." Maggie couldn't help but smile.

"They are our friends. They brought us here. This is Emma." She turned and pointed toward the men at the table. "That is Buck and Ike."

Davey sat up and looked at his new friends. "Is he a real Indian?" He asked with childish curiosity.

Buck smiled and answered the boy "Part Indian"

The boy looked confused "Which _part_ of you is Indian?"

Teaspoon walked in to the room full of laughter as Buck answered "My mother was Kiowa Indian."

Teaspoon looked at the boy. "Hey there, glad to see you're awake. Is that chicken soup I smell Emma?"

The evening got louder as the rest of the riders came in and were introduced to the children. Maggie pulled Davey into her arms and carried him to the table. The boy was wearing nothing but a ragged pair of long john bottoms so Ike stood up and pulled the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around the boys shoulder. Davey was impressed with all the boys in the room and had kept quiet most of the evening listening to them talk. A few of the boys were preparing for bed. Maggie and Davey would be sleeping in Emma's guest room. Davey yawned and his little eyes fluttered.

Jimmy smiled and stood up. He walked to his bunk and found a shirt for the boy "Hey Davey boy, Come'ere a second"

Davey slid out of Maggie's lap and ran to Jimmy who stopped him as neared him. Jimmy smiled as he pulled his shirt over the little boy's body and buttoned it up. He rolled up the sleeves until Davey's little hands peaked out. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and turned him to each side. "Where did you go Davey? I think that shirt ate you alive." Davey covered his mouth with his little hands and giggled as the others laughed.

"Okay who wants a story?" Cody asked

"I do" Came a small voice.

Cody patted the mattress beside him and Davey ran over and crawled up. Cody liked having someone who actually liked hearing his stories. He opened up the dime store novel and began reading "**_The west was wild and even the bravest of men feared her. All but one man. He had nerves of steal and a stare that could frighten a grizzly bear._"** Cody watched as the boy laid his head on his broad shoulder and stuck a finger in his mouth. **_"This man had strong hands and an even stronger will. He carried his gun low and his head high_"** It didn't take too many more words before Davey's breathing had slowed and the young boy was asleep. Cody pulled the blanket up around the boy and slid the book up under his pillow. He smiled and quietly slid out of the bed leaving the sleeping cherub alone to sleep.

Maggie smiled and said "I guess I should take him to our room now." She started to stand but Teaspoon stopped her.

"Maggie, Can we talk about how you two ended up in those woods?" Teaspoon asked.

Maggie knew the talk was coming and decided only to tell them what they needed to know. "Our Pa died in a fire in Tennessee and we… We were on our way to our Uncle's house in Sacramento"

Teaspoon wasn't sure how much to believe but he took her word on it. "Would you like us to send a letter to him?"

Her eyes got big; she wanted Augustus to pay for killing her father. She didn't want her brother to go jail. Maybe if she could convince him to turn his self in. He could say it was an accident. If only she could find him and talk to him.

"How long would it take?" She asked

Teaspoon smiled "Well my boys here do a lot of the runs toward Sacramento. If I wrote a letter this evening and had it sent out on the second run in the mornin, I'd Say a few days." He looked at his riders with pride knowing they would rush it to the first drop off.

Maggie agreed and gave him her Uncle's name. "Now I really am tired and I think Mr. Cody wants his bed back." She looked at Cody and thanked him "Thank you for reading to him." Cody nodded and tenderly picked the boy up to carry him and laid the boys head on his shoulder as a tiny moan came from the boy. "Shh shhh ." Cody said rubbing the boys back as he followed Emma and Maggie out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tennessee became a state on June 1, 1796. I am from tennesse so I decided Maggie and Her brother could be too. Hope you all enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun heated the earth below as the last of the smoldering embers were being shoveled off the desert floor. "Dunno, Marshal Cain. I saw the flames from my place and by the time I got here it was like this." The old man said as he shoveled another scoop of debris into the old wagon.

"Did you see anybody hangin' around that shouldn't a been?" Sam looked at the haggard old man and waited for an answer.

The old man bulled an old bandana out of his pocket and wiped it across his brow. He stared up at the sky like he was lost in thought. "Come to think on it, there was them three boys up this way yesterday. Sayin' they's was looking for work."

Sam needed a description, "Can you remember what they looked like?"

The old man nodded his head. "The older one was scrawny and seemed to be the leader, them other two was scared of him. "

That wasn't much of a description but Sam appreciated the information. "Thank you, Mr. Smith. You sure you don't need any help with the clean up?" He asked sadly.

"James Tucker had been my neighbor for goin' on fourteen years now. He'd be doin' the same thing for me. It's a shame he's dead. I hope you catch them boys, Marshal."

Sam agreed Mr. Tucker was a fine man who would have helped anyone. His kindness had probably gotten him killed. Sam tipped his hat to the old man and nudged his horse back in the direction of town.

Maggie sat on the bunkhouse porch watching Davey climb on the corral fence with Ike's help, she liked hearing him giggle. She couldn't help but think of her Pa and how much he would love it here. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek at the memory. She didn't hear the door open behind her.

Teaspoon heard the laughter and walked outside to see Ike leaning against the corral with a supporting arm around Davey as he pointed at the horses. His chest swelled with pride as he watched the exchange and heard the boy laugh. He saw Maggie sitting on the edge of the porch watching the same scene. As he walked closer to her he saw the tear on her cheek and took a deep breath as he sat down against the porch rail across from her.

"Davey looks much better." He said with a smile. "It's amazin' what good food and a little sunshine can do to a boy" he finished.

Maggie nodded "He really likes Ike."

Teaspoon's smile got a bit bigger "I think Ike likes him too." He looked at the girl and knew she had a heavy heart.

"That ain't a happy tear is it?" he asked.

Maggie shook her head no and looked at the man that reminded her a lot of her father. "My Pa would have liked it here. He liked horses." She took a deep breath and pushed back the rest of the tears. Teaspoon placed a fatherly had on the girls shoulder "When did your Pa pass on?" He asked.

Maggie folded her hands in her lap and said "He died about a year ago. Ma died when Davey was born."  
>Teaspoon put a fatherly hand on her shoulder with a smile and said "When someone becomes a memory, that memory becomes a treasure."<p>

Maggie agreed and knew that tthe memories of her parents were treasures that she could share with Davey.

He heard Davey call Maggie's name and turned to see the boy running full out to get to his sister. "Hey, you two. What do you say we take a ride into town to meet a friend of ours."

* * *

><p>Teaspoon stepped into the Marshal's office and saw Sam sitting at his desk. "Mornin' Sam"<p>

Sam looked up to see his friend and two guests. "Are these two new rider's Teaspoon? They look a bit young" He joked as he got to his feet.

Teaspoon smiled and said "Just some friends that are passin' through. Maggie. Davey. This is Marshal Sam Cain." Maggie waved and Davey stared wide eyed. Sam waved back at Maggie then smiled at the boy and knelt down to his level. "Are you keepin' them boys at the station in line?"

The boy nodded and pointed to Sam's badge. "Is that real?" He asked in his small cherub like voice.

Sam chuckled and looked at the badge on his chest before looking back at the boy. "I sure hope it is" Sam stood up.

"You look tired Sam. Been busy already this mornin'?" Teaspoon asked

"James Tucker, died this mornin' in a fire at his place. The only information I got is that three young men were there yesterday. One of them kinda scrawny, the other two scared of him." Sam said watching Davey run in circles around Maggie. Maggie however seemed really interested in what Sam was saying.

James was a fine man. Why would anyone want to hurt him?" Teaspoon asked.

Sam shook his head "I dunno. Josiah says the young men were lookin' for work." Sam continued

"James would have given them work." Teaspoon stated

Maggie watched as her little brother ran in and out of the jail cell. She listened to the men talk and knew that the men they were talking about had to Augustus. Davey stopped his running and stood beside Sam, looking up at him. Sam knelt down to the boy and pointed back at Teaspoon. "You better keep an eye on that one there, he's onery." Davey covered his mouth with his hands and giggled as Sam rustled his brown curls.

"Come on Youngens Let's get back before Emma and the boys send out a search party." Teaspoon said.

Maggie grabbed Davey's hand and led him toward the door.

"Hey Teaspoon, before ya leave I was wonderin' if you could spare lil Davey there for a second?" Sam asked.

Davey pulled his hand out of Maggie's and ran back to Sam, who knelt down in front of the boy. He held out a deputy badge and said "Here" he pinned it to the boy's shirt "You are an official deputy. Make sure you keep those boys outta trouble"

Davey looked at the Marshal with hero worship and smiled "Yes sir" Davey smiled and ran back to his sister.

* * *

><p>Ike truly enjoyed having Davey around, today was no exception, and he had a special surprise for the little tyke. Ike sat the bucket of bubbles on the ground. He saw Maggie and Davey sitting on the porch with Buck, Teaspoon and Emma. He walked over to them and squatted down in front of Davey. The boys blue eyes were mesmerizing when he looked at Ike. Ike smiled and looked at Maggie then pointed back toward the bucket.<p>

Maggie looked at Ike as he stood up and reached his hand out for Davey. The boy didn't hesitate and grabbed Ike's hand. Ike looked back at Maggie and waved her to come along. She took a deep breath and followed them to where the bucket sat. Ike smiled as Davey dipped his hands into the mixture. Ike reached for a piece of wire that lay on the ground. He held it out for Davey and Maggie to see it. Their eyes were glued to his every move as bent the end of the wire into a circle and twisted it together. He looked into the puzzled faces of the two children and held up the wire. He then dipped the circle shaped end into the soap mixture then pulled it out. Davey saw the sticky rainbow that was in the circle. Ike put the wire close to his lips and blew into it causing a big bubble to form. Davey squealed and jumped up and down as the bubble floated toward him and popped when it touched his nose. Maggie couldn't help but laugh. Ike handed the bubble blower to Davey and watched as the boy dipped it into the mixture and blew an even bigger bubble then he had.

Emma watched the bubbles float across the yard. "It's gonna be hard lettin' them two go." She said sadly.

* * *

><p>That night after dinner, Ike sat on Emma's porchswing with Davey in his lap. The boy rested his head on Ike's shoulder and stared out at teh stars. He rubbed his eyes and knew it was almost time for bed. He sat up and looked at his new best friend. He knew Ike couldn't talk so he decided to tell him a story. "Ya wanna hear a story,Ike?"<br>Ike smiled and nodded.

Davey turned himself to face Ike. "Along time ago. When I was three..." He held up three little fingers." My house went on fire and my Pa died in the fire." the boy looked sadly into Ike's green eyes. "Me and Mags were sleepin' and she woked up and got me out the house." He took a breath " You know who we saw outside?" Ike shook his head no. "Gus." Davey looked out into the darkness of the night so Ike wouldn't see the little tears that rolled down his cheeks. Ike touched the boys shoulder and Davey turned back to look at him. Ike wiped the tears off the boys cheek. "Gus made the fire that night. He doesn't like us. Maggie said he was mad at our Pa." Davey laid his head on Ike's chest and finished his story. "Gus makes lots of fires." Ike wrapped his arms around the boy and pushed the swing gently. "Ike, do you know who Gus is?" Again Ike nodded his head. "Gus is my brudder." Davey took a deep breath and Ike watched a tiny hand rud against blue eyes.

Ike knew that the boy was tired. He carried him into the house and sat him down on the floor. He went in search of Emma. Davey stood in the middle of Emma's parlor when he saw Maggie run by the window. He ran to the window and watched her run off toward town. He had to catch up with her. She had promised never to leave him. He ran to the front door and out into the dark night chasing his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the early 1800's a man named Andrew pears invented the art of 'blowing bubbles'. Many children ahve enjoyed blowing the 'sticky rainbow'. That is what my 3 yr old calls them. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie was out of breath by the time she got to town. She stopped only long enough to catch her breath. The streets were quiet exept for the board walk in front of the saloon. She knew to avoid that place. She stood and watched as Augustus and his friends left the saloon and staggered toward the school house. Staying in the shadows she followed him. She just wanted to talk to him and have him turn hisself in. He had always started fires; although when he was younger it was to get attention from their parents. Now it was more of a habit and a need. She watched as Augustus stopped and heard his friend arguing with him.

"Come on Gus let's just go." The younger man said.

"You wanna go Frankie? Go!" Augustus said poking his finger in the man's chest. "But I keep your share of the money."

Frankie looked at the man that he feared. "I-I can't do this anymore man." He stuttered.

Augustus looked from one man to the other. "You feel the same way Newt?" he asked with venom in his words.

The man nodded. Augustus took a deep breath and said "Fine, let's get inside and I will give you your pay. Then you cowards can leave."

Augustus motioned for them to enter the school house. Maggie snuck up along side the school and peered in the window. She watched as Augustus stood behind Frankie and Newt and shot them in the back of the head. Maggie gasped as the sound of the gunshots floated towad her. She covered her mouth and watched as Augustus grabbed some books off the shelves and began ripping pages out of them and scattering them on the floor. Maggie walked to the back door of the school house and stood there watching him destroy the school house.

" Gus, what are you doing?" she asked with misty eyes.

Augustus turned toward her " Maggie, I'm surprised to see you here." he ripped another page out of the book he was holding in his hand and threw it at her.

Maggie just wanted him to stop. "Please, Gus. You don't have to do this." She saw the bodies of his friends crumpled on the floor. "Why Gus? Why do you do this?"

Augustus walked toward her "You wouldn't understand" he grabbed the lamp off the wall and threw it to the floor near his dead friends, shattering it and releasing all the lamp oil into a running puddle. Augustus smiled at Maggie as her lip quivered and she turned to run out of the building. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the school.

Tears filled her eyes as the pain in her arm seemed to ricochet through her body.

"Gus, you're my brother, I trusted you." She cried as she tried to pull her arm out of his grip.

"That was your first mistake Maggie." He jerked her closer to him. "Don't trust anybody." He pushed her back and released her arm causing her to fall backwards hitting her head hard on the floor. She heard him laugh as the darkness enveloped her.

Davey's little legs ached and he was tired. He saw his sister go into the school house and followed her. He peaked in the window and saw Augustus and Maggie. Augustus had pushed Maggie down. He wiped a tear from his eyes and ran to the front of the school. The door was heavy and he tried to push it open. It opened enough for him to squeeze through. It closed behind him. He saw Augustus standing over his sister. "Gus" he cried with tears in his eyes.

Augustus saw the boy and didn't hesitate to light the match. Davey ran to his sister and fell to the ground next to her. "Mags" his tears fell on her shirt. He looked up at his brother. "Help her,Gus."

Augustus dropped the match and watched the flames drink up the lamp oil. He turned and walked toward the door. Davey stood up and ran to him, tugging on his shirt, he pleaded. "Please, Help her." Augustus pushed the boy to the floor and watched the boy crawl to Maggie.

Augustus stood in the doorway and watched the flames eat away at the wood structure. He was impressed with his handiwork. He saw his sister's motionless body lying in the middle of all the flames and smoke, he remembered his father's body laying much the same way a year ago. He didn't regret that and he doesn't regret this. She was a nosey little brat. He turned and walked out into the cool evening air, locking and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Smoke lingered over Maggie seeping through her pores. She coughed and sputtered as she tried to sit up. She saw smoke all around her and felt the heat from the orange glow that encircled her. "GUS" She screamed her brothers name hoping he would help her. A small cry hovered over her as the familiar voice registered in her aching head. "Davey!" she whimpered hoping her baby brother wasn't in this mess. Another small cry from the boy. "Davey" She screamed louder as she got to her feet. She covered her mouth and nose with her hand. Her eyes burnt from all the smoke. She couldn't see anything as she stumbled through the smoke. She looked up at the rafters as she heard them creak. Flames were eating away at the ceiling. Tears rolled down her cheek leaving a dirty trail. She couldn't take another step and fell to her knees. "Davey" The name barely a whisper as they left her lips. The rafters above her popped as she looked up a burning piece of wood began to fall.<p>

* * *

><p>Ike signed to Emma what Davey had told him and that he thought maybe their brother was behind the fire and Mr. Tucker's farm.<p>

Emma agreed "I'm going to go talk to Maggie, you stay down here with Davey." Ike nodded and turned to walk back into the room he had left Davey in as Emma walked up the staris to the guest room. Ike didn't see Davey in the parlor or the kitchen. He checked all the rooms then ran outside to the porch. He turned to run back into the house when Emma ran out. "She's gone, Ike."

Ike nodded and signed. "Davey's gone too."

Emma said "Go get Mr. Spoon and the boys"

Ike jumped off the porch and barely felt the ground beneath his feet. He ran into the bunk house and with shakey hands tried to tell his friends what was wrong. "Slow down Ike. What's wrong?" Buck asked.

Ike repeated the gestures again and Buck stood up "The kids are in trouble." He stated as he stood from the table. Emma met the on the bunk house porch and told her what Ike had told them.

Teaspoon said, "I'll get Sam. You boys check every building."


	5. Chapter 5

The riders searched every building before Buck noticed the smoke coming from the school. "There" he pointed.

Cody and Jimmy ran toward the back of the school.

Jimmy saw the man as he walked into the street with the flames behind him. He drew his colts and yelled for him to stop. Augustus looked at Jimmy and reached for his gun.

Buck and Ike ran to the side of the school house. The heat was intense as Buck pulled his gun and broke the window. "MAGGIE!" Buck yelled into the window as a huge stream of smoke flowed out the window. Buck heard Jimmy yell for Augustus to stop and then two shots echoed through the streets.

Ike ran closer to the window when he heard a small cry. He tried to pull himself into the window but the smoke forced him to could hear the popping of the fire and the board falling from the ceiling.

Maggie heard the window breaking and then Buck calling her name. She felt the burning board land near her feet. She had to find Davey. She stayed on her knees and crawled toward the open window when she felt something on the floor in front of her. She could barely see what laid there but when she ran her hand over it and felt the soft curls she knew it was Davey, he wasn't moving. She picked him up with tears in her eyes and stood up. She could hear Buck outside screaming her name and walked toward the sound of his voice. She got to the window and gasped for air. Her eyes burned and she couldn't tell who had grabbed Davey out of her arms. Or who was grabbing her and pulling her through the window.

Ike saw the smoke part as Maggie appeared with the lifeless body of Davey in her arms. He grabbed him from her as Buck pulled her out of the window. She rubbed at her eyes trying to get them to stop burning. "Davey" she cried her brother's name.

Ike laid the boy flat on the ground and laid his ear on the boy's motionless chest. He swallowed hard and sighed a breath of relief when he heard the faint heartbeat, but didn't see his chest rising. Buck knelt down across from him and looked at his teary eyed friend. "Ike is he..." Buck couldn't bring himself to say the word, not with Maggie right beside him. Ike shook his head no.

"I can hear the heart beat but he's not breathing." Ike's gestures were shaky but Buck understood them. He saw the young life slipping away. He heard Sam and Teaspoon running up behind him.

"Dear God" Teaspoon said choking back the tears.

Sam looked at the boy and knelt down at his head. "He has a heartbeat Sam. He just ain't breathin'" Buck said in a panic.

Sam took control by grabbing the boy's shoulders and rolling the boy on to his side then onto his stomach. He then rolled the boy back on to his side then to his stomach again. He repeated this several times. "Come on Davey. Breathe" Sam begged. Maggie cried harder and Teaspoon pulled her into a grandfatherly hug, she buried her face in his shirt not wanting to see what was happening, as he watched Sam trying to revive the child. Ike could barely contain his tears as the small life in front of him seemed to be leaving this earth. Buck, not knowing what else to do, started chanting a Kiowa healing prayer.

Sam rolled the boy again. He could barely see through the tears but he wasn't giving up. He rolled the boy on to his stomach when he heard a small gasp. He quickly rolled the boy onto his back and sat him up as the boy sputtered in Sam's arms. Sam took a deep breath and smiled as the boy started to cry.

Maggie heard the sweet sound of her little brother crying and pulled away from Teaspoon and ran to her brother who was reaching for her. "Davey" she pulled him into the tightest hug she had ever given him.

She looked at the Marshal and the men that surrounded them. "I'm sorry, I just wanted Gus, to turn himself in. He killed our Pa" Teaspoon helped Maggie up and she pulled Davey up into her arms.

"Let's get you two away from this smoke." Teaspoon said as towns people gathered and started to fill buckets trying to put the flames out. Cody ran around the side of the building to get Sam. He saw Maggie and Davey with Teaspoon. ", Jimmy had to.. uhm.." He looked down at the eyes looking up at him. He looked back at Teaspoon who nodded in understanding. "Cody can you take these two back to Emma's?" Cody nodded

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The CPR method that Sam does requires the person to be rolled from side to stomach 16 times in one minute. They're were rougher methods at that time, but for a child this method was easier and more productive.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jimmy knelt over Augustus' dead body as Teaspoon and Sam came around the side of the school. He looked up at them. "He drew on me." He stood and asked "Did they find Maggie and Davey?"

Sam nodded "This is gonna be hard on them, Maggie almost lost Davey. Now she lost her older brother too."

"He wasn't much of a brother, Sam." Jimmy said as he walked away.

Sam had to agree.

* * *

><p>Cody walked up the steps to Emma's house with a sleeping Davey in his arms. Emma stood up off the porch swing and he could see she had been crying. She pulled Maggie into a hug. "Oh Dear child, Look at you." She put a hand on either side of Maggie's soot covered face and asked "What happened?"<p>

Maggie wiped the tears off her face and watched as Cody sat in the porch swing with Davey. She looked back up at Emma. "I-I just wanted Gus to t-turn himself in for killing our Pa. I saw him at the school..." Maggie took a deep breath and led the crying child to a chair. Maggie told her the story of what happened and how Davey almost died. "...Then Marshal Cain came and..."

Emma pulled the child into a hug. "Let's get you andd your brother cleaned up and in bed. We can talk more tomorrow." Maggie nodded

Emma stood and looked over to her porch swing and smiled at teh site of Cody with his head resting on Davey's head both snoring. She looked at Maggie. "Ain't that just the most precious site, you ever saw?" Maggie smiled through her tears and nodded. "Do we wake them?"

"Yeah they can't sleep out here all nite. I'll wake Cody, You get Davey and carry him upstairs." Emma smiled

Emma shook Cody's shoulder. "Billy you need to wake up."

Cody only snuggled closer to Davey and said groggily "I don't wanna go to school today Ma"

Emma tried to holed back the giggle. Maggie reached for Davey and pulled him up into her arms. That woke Cody up with a start. "Davey?"

Emma smiled, "Billy go get ready for bed. You boys have had a hard night." The sound of horses drew their attention to the others riding back into the station.

Emma led the children into the house and upstairs and into their room.

The morning brought good news in the form of a telegram from Sacramento. Teaspoon sat at the table surrounding by listening ears as he opened it.

"Well, seems here that Mr. and Mrs. Robert Sinclair would be honored to have David and Margaret come live with them." Teaspoon smiled as Maggie grimaced at her given name. "They have made plans for you to come out on the stage coach that leaves Sweet water tomorrow morning." He finished and handed the telegram to Maggie.

She looked at the words that floated across the paper as a tear fell and she wiped it off. "I haven't seen them in almost three years, They came out after Ma died and helped with Davey for a while then left." she looked around the table at all her new friends. Davey was sitting in Ike's lap. She knew this was going to be hard on Davey. "You all have been really nice to us. Thank you." She knew the words would never be enough but she need ed to say them to one more person too. "May I speak with Marchal Cain before we leave tomorrow?" she asked

Teaspoon nodde. "I think we can do that."

Emma put a hand on her shoulder. "You know you can write to us anytime?" Maggie nodded and folded up the letter and slid it into her pocket.

* * *

><p>As the stars winked down on the desert Ike held a canning jar in his hand. davey ran around him chasing fire flies. "Look Ike, I caught one." the boy opened his hands just enough for Ike to see the glow. Ike took the lid off the jar and Davey slid his hand over the top and watched as the bug flew down into the jar. Ike replaced the lid and smiled as Davey took off in chase of another glowing insect.<p>

Emma sat on her porch and smiled at the boy's playful antics. She looked at Buck who had an even bigger snile on his face.

"That boy's gonna miss Ike." emma said with certainty.

Buck looked at the motherly woman next to him and said "Yeah , Ike's gonna miss him too."

When the lightening bugs were all corraled in the jar Davey ran to show Emma. "Look what I got." He said as he ran up the steps to the porch.

"Let me take a look." Emma picked the jar up an examined the insects with great interest. "Let's go inside and poke some holes in the lid, then you can sit it beside your bed tonight." She stood and walked inside with the boy.

Ike sat down beside Buck and signed "I'm tired. I don't have that much energy any more." He smiled.

Buck returned his smile and said "Yeah , but you enjoyed every minute of it."

Ike nodded still smiling.

* * *

><p>Maggie stood in front of Sam "I wanted to thank you for helping Davey."<p>

Sam smiled at the girl and said "You are welcomed and please don't forget to let us all know how you all are doin'. Emma will be worried."

"Yes sir." she turned to walk out of the Marshal's office.

Maggie walked back down the board walk to where the others were standing by the stage coach. Davey was in Ike's arms holding his jar of fire flies.

She walked to Emma and wrapped her arms around the woman that had reminded her so much of her mother. Emma reached in to her bag and pulled out some fancy paper and handed it to the girl. " i got you this to send us letters on."

Maggie ran her fingers over the paper. "Thank you."

She walked to Teaspoon who was trying his hardest to keep a brave face. She hugged him with all the strength she had. She hugged each of her new friends and stopped in front of Ike. "Come on Davey. We need to go."

Davey touched the side of Ike's face and smiled. "Bye Ike." the cherub said as Ike sat his feet on the ground. Ike raised his hand in a wave as Maggie helped her brother onto the stage before climbing in herself. Davey and Maggie turned around and waved at the people who had become a family to them.

As the coach pulled away, the rider's all waved. Cody looked at Ike and saw the tears in his eyes. "Are you crying?"

Ike shook his head no and signed. "I've got dust in my eyes."

The rider's all laughed and Teaspoon said " Yeah, Ike I do too. Son."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers. Your kind words and encouragement keeps me going. -V**


End file.
